You Are Pretty
by AnimeCurie
Summary: Who is more cute...Eren or Levi? No idea what i wrote. Attempt to fluff i guess?


" Eren hurry up and get ready " said Carla who was busy packing his lunch.

" Ready" said Eren while walking down the stairs wearing a blue shirt and light blue shorts. Ready for kindergarden.

Eren loved kindergarden. It was a small place were lots of kids would come and play. Eren had a lot of friends. His best friends were Armin and Mikasa. But Mikasa sometimes reminded him of his mommy. Whenever he tried to climb high on the monkey bras and swing his legs Mikasa would stop him telling him its dangerous, that reminded Eren of his mommy.

They reached the car and Carla helped Eren to get on his seat.

" Eren make sure not to fight with Jean today, okay" said Carla." Be a good baby for mama, okay" she said while driving the car.

" He only starts it" said Eren with a scowl and pout on his round face. " Its not my fault if he looks like a horsy" he reasoned.

" Still Eren, you will not say that" said Carla though she was smiling a little bit.

She still remembered. One day, when she went to pick up Eren from school, she learned about his antics from their teacher Petra Ral. Apparently it was movie day and they were watching a Disney movie in class. Everyone was watching silently and suddenly Eren felt that the horse in the movie looked a lot like Jean. So he asked the teacher...

" Teacher why does the horsy look like Jean?"

And everyone started laughing, Jean started to cry out loudly 'pomishing ' Eren that he would tell his Moma.

Since Then Jean's painful days of being called ' horsy' endlessly began. Now anyone even hardly remembers his real name.

Misses Yager dropped Eren off his school.

" Bye Eren "

" bye bye mommy" said Eren while smiling.

He went inside his classroom. Kids were playing. Soon he spotted His best friend with blond hair, his big blue eyes roaming across a book. Armin loved reading Books. Eren never understood why. He felt it was boring. But for the sake of their friendship he sometimes read with Armin.

He quickly went there.

" Armin hi" said Eren.

" Hi Eren look at this, its so cool right, Eren?" he said looking at Eren with his big bright eyes.

It was a picture of a beach. Neither Eren nor Armin went to see the ocean and it was the first time he saw one on the picture book.

" wow"said Eren, who was now curious. " Armin, its so blue "

" it looks like your eyes" suddenly a voice from behind. They both turned their heads to look at Mikasa. She always wore the scarlet coloured scarf wether its winter or summer. It was a special scarf, given to her by Eren on her birthday. No one can have her scarf, no one. Let someone dare and see.

" my eyes..?." Said Eren. Eren was always confused about his Eye colour. Sometimes he thought was blue, sometimes green.

" Yes Eren she is right" said Armin. Looking at his eyes tilting his head. After that they were busy talking about the ocean.

It was recess time. Everyone was busy. Ymir and Christa were playing house. Sasha was still eating tiffin with connie, Marco and Jean were drawing more like Jean was trying to draw an Elephant but it looked more like a alien, Marco was still doing a better job. Mikasa and Annie were having a fashion competition on whose 'dolly' was more pretty, and they were very serious about it, if anyone tried to make fun about it...then everyone remembers what happened to Thomas...

Reiner, Bertlhold and Eren were playing a very interesting game called Titan. It was a fun game. One becomes a titan and the others will have to catch it by his nape before the 'titan ' 'kills'( touchs)you. Armin was still reading the book from earlier.

Only one boy was sitting in the corner and staring outside.

That was Levi.

No one approached him. He was scary. He came new to the school one week ago. Everyone wanted to talk to the new boy but he always 'humped' and ignored them.

Some said he was too proudy.

But Eren always though he was just too cool to play with them. Ever since the boy came to there school, Eren always wanted to be friends with him.

Especially after he fought with the ' big boys'. The ' big boys ' were one year seniors to them. they always bullied the juniors and had their way. Whenever they wanted to ride the swing they will ride it, wether it was their turn or not. Or when they want to play in the sand box then they will play destroying other castles and all.

Then one day they tried to bully Levi. And Levi fought with them. Needless to say he was scolded afterwards but ever since then, he was looked as a hero of some sort. But still people did not bother him, thinking he might get angry and beat them up.

But today Eren was determined to invite him to play with him. So he gathered up the courage. He looked behind and saw Reiner and Bertlhold showing him thumps up.

He approached Levi and waited for him to look at him. Levi turned his head on hearing footsteps. And scowled at Eren. He looked so cool with his wired hair style. Eren had made up his mind to cut his hair like that next time. " Hi.." Said Eren

Levi continued looking without saying anything , Eren was a little scared now, just a little. But then decided to continue anyways. " um...Re-Le..vi" ( all the kids had trouble trying to say Levi's name, another reason no one talked to him. ) " would you like to play with us..?" Said Eren

"...what game?" levi was irritated that Eren got his name wrong but still asked, not because he was interested. Nu-huh.

And then Eren told him about the titan game. After all Levi had taken interest in it, he knew it was a good idea to be make friends with him.

The way Eren's eyes were wide, and had a huge smile and a small blush on his face, his unruly hair ,warmed up little Levi's heart. He was also impressed that Eren was the first one to approach him. ' not bad' he thought.

" ...so will you play?" Asked Eren tilting his head and smiling brightly. And for a minute..Levi was sure he saw the lights to heaven.

Suddenly he stood up. Everyone around stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Mikasa was getting ready to defend Eren. Even Eren looked scared.

" Sit down" he said to Eren.

" But-"

" No talking. Sit down"

Eren was confused and scared. What did he do to get Levi mad? He was going to say sorry but then Levi hushed him and said " don't talk and don't move" and then walked towards the garden. So he obeyed.

Oh god! looks like Eren screwed up. Everyone thought.

Carla came to pick up Eren from school. The other children were coming out and meeting with their parents.

" Hello Miss Petra" she said with a loving smile.

Petra returned the smile and said " Ms Carla, you are going to be so surprised when you see you son today. "She said.

Immediately Carla's smile dropped , not again" please dont tell me he fought again, i am so sorry this child-"

" No no, your child is fine." Said Petra laughing " he.." Then she smiled wider " why dont you see for yourself." She said and Lead Carla inside the classroom.

There what Carla saw blowed her mind out.

There sat Eren with a very red face. He was wearing a neckless made of flowers. A flower crown adorned his head. Two flower were tuck nicely behind both his ears. And small flower bracelets were on his hands, all were hand made from Levi. And levi stood beside him holding his hand proudly.

He had a hobby of doing flower art. So he learned how to make all this. And he decided that Eren was a beautiful thing that he wanted to turn into more beautiful. So the flowers. He made Eren sit there while he decorated him.

Of course Eren looked adorable and cute. Even Carla stared laughing looking at him.

" Dont laugh" said Eren with a scowl on his face. He felt bad that everyone was laughing at him.

" oh Eren, we are so happy thats why we are laughing" reassured Petra comforting the boy.

" yes baby, you look so cute" said Carla. Taking a picture quickly. This was too cute for health.

Then she turned towards Levi and said" thank you for making my son look so pretty" she smiled. Now Levi understood were did Eren got his smile from.

" I didn't make him pretty, he was already very pretty" he replied with utmost honesty. It made the ladies smile.

" I am not pretty" humped Eren, " you are pretty."He said to levi.

" no you"

" you!"

" you Eren!"

" you Wevi!"

" no you!"

And the bickering continued till levi's mom, Kuchel and Carla had to pull their sons away each other.

"Bye bye wevi, we will play again tomorrow. " smiled Eren before getting in the Car.

" Sure, Bye Eren" then he added" your still prettier."

and before they could continue both the moms drove their sons away. While Eren pouted that he did not have the last word, Levi was happy and smiled..at least he had the last word. But both were excited to see each other the next day.


End file.
